


The Tricks to Authenticity

by WorldPeace9696



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Actors, Established Relationship, F/M, Hollywood, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldPeace9696/pseuds/WorldPeace9696
Summary: You visit your boyfriend, Ben Hardy, on set for his upcoming film. You have picked the wrong day to surprise him because he and his co-star are filming a sex scene. Things seem to go well, but it turns out that the filming crew is dissatisfied about the audio and suddenly you seem to be at the right place at the right time. Now, you're expected to have sex with your boyfriend in a recording booth to give the crew some authentic audio for the original scene.





	The Tricks to Authenticity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut... I feel like this isn't sexy enough, but hey, I tried. Also, I've got to say that this scenario is so unrealistic. Why would a director want his audio recorded separately for a scene like this in a movie? But who knows? Maybe it has happened. I don't want to know xD

It was nice that Ben was filming in LA for his new movie because it meant that we didn’t have to worry about being a long distance couple for the time being. I followed Andy, Ben’s manager, as he led me towards the movie set. 

“We were just here a minute ago,” I pointed out, recognizing that we were walking in circles. 

It was almost as if he was stalling, but why? I noticed him looking a bit awkward and fidgety and I just had to speak up. 

“Is everything alright, Andy?”

He sighed as he slowed down his steps, coming to a full stop. “Not really,” he began, worrying me. “I have to say, Y/N. You kind of picked the wrong day to surprise Ben.”

“What do you mean?” I asked as a frown appeared on my face. 

“The truth is… They’re filming the sex scene today,” he finally blurted out. 

“Oh,” I let out. “Um… Okay then.”

“Okay? So you’re good with that?” Andy asked, starting to look more relieved.

“Yeah,” I nodded. “I mean, it’s just acting.”

“Right,” Andy agreed. “Come along then.”

I laughed as I became more relaxed knowing that there wasn’t anything serious that I should have been worried about.

The first thing that I noticed when we arrived on set was how small the filming crew was and so was the set, being just a bedroom. The lights were quite dim other than for the studio lights that were placed beside the bed where Ben and his co-star were laying. 

“I think they’re almost done with the shoot, so just wait here a few more minutes.”

I nodded as Andy went off to take a phone call. 

“Standby!” Someone yelled and I saw Ben adjusting himself as he hovered behind his co-star.

“Picture’s up.”

“Roll sound.”

“Rolling!”

“Mark.”

“Set.”

“Action!”

For a moment, it felt like I was watching porn. I had this urge to look away to give the two actors some privacy, but this was something that was being recorded on camera. I was allowed to look.

Ben’s muscles became more defined as he grabbed his co-star by the waist and slammed his body into hers. She was on her knees before him and every time he pushed forward, her breasts would move too. I had to admit, she had a great body. I was jealous of her, but I knew not to with how many times Ben had told me that he picked me over any Hollywood actress that he would meet in his line of work. I knew he loved me, but seeing him like this made me feel weird inside. 

Whenever we had sex, he was always gentle. We never did any exploring. We just stuck to the normal stuff because we were both… Well, regular. 

But here, it was as if Ben had become a totally different person. It made sense, considering that he was successfully channeling his character, who was supposed to be rough in bed.

“Cut! That was great guys. That’s a wrap for today.”

I saw Ben’s co-star being wrapped over with a huge blanket and she was led away by whom I assumed to be her manager. 

Andy reappeared next to me and pulled me with him to go see Ben. As we passed by the filming crew, I overheard one of them saying, “She’s beautiful and with Ben’s guidance, the scenes turned out great. But the audio, it just isn’t good enough. We need loud, hot and sexy moans, but hers are just not authentic enough. Do you know what I mean? She’s young and probably hasn’t had enough experience.”

“Well, what should we do then?”

“Y/N,” Ben’s voice interrupted me from listening further on. 

I smiled as I was brought into a firm hug by my now-fully-dressed boyfriend. He kissed my temple before pulling back. 

“Hey, Ben. I decided to surprise you on set today and I’ve got to admit, I was the one who got surprised. I never knew you had that in there, Mr. Hardy,” I said playfully knowing that Andy wasn’t close enough to hear my flirtation.

“Mm. Well, if you’re so curious, I can show you more of it later,” he whispered into my ear, so close that I could almost feel his lips against my skin. 

My heart fluttered as I suddenly didn’t know what to say. It looked like _somebody_ was still channeling their character. 

“Excuse me. Ben, is this your girlfriend?” a voice asked and the two of us immediately stepped away from each other.

Ben gave a small laugh, startled as I was as we had been too occupied with one another a moment ago to realize that the remaining filming crew were now staring at us. 

“Yes, she is. This is Y/N.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Y/N. I’m Jay, the director. My crew and I were talking, and we realized that we need some new audio for the scenes we just filmed. To get straight to the point, we need someone who has real chemistry with Ben and you’re the only one that we can think of. Would you be able to take part in our film?”

I looked over at Ben and he looked just as surprised as I did. What the hell did this mean? Well, I would find out very soon.

* * *

Ben and I were in a recording booth, awkwardly standing next to each other. There were curtains separating us from the view of the sound editor who was on the other side, so we did have our privacy, but the entire situation was still incredibly uncomfortable. 

“Can you hear me?” the editor asked. 

“Yes,” we said in unison.

“Great. We have two different parts to record. We’ll start with the oral.”

I couldn’t believe this was real. Ben and I were going to have sex in a recording booth for the purpose of getting “authentic” audio for Ben’s movie. I got that the film was supposed to be about love and being artistic, but this was an extreme. 

We had made a legal agreement with the filming crew to make sure that whatever we did would remain entirely confidential, so we didn’t have to worry but still. . . This was weird, especially for me who was not involved in the entertainment industry at all. 

_Ben had better get an award for this. Jesus,_ I thought.

“Now we are focusing more on the moans for the audio, but if we can get the other stuff too like skin slapping and whatnot, that would be awesome.”

My face reddened as did Ben’s. We were both adults who had had sex together before, but all of a sudden we were like awkward teenagers trying to go at it for the very first time. 

I couldn’t believe that this man was talking so normally about all of this. I guess it did show how professional he was being about it though. This was strictly business as absurd as it was.

“Now, since you can’t see me, pretend like I’m not here.”

“It’s kind of hard to do that when we keep hearing your voice,” Ben stated.

“Right. I’ll shut up and let you guys do what you’ve gotta do. For now.”

Ben rolled his eyes before taking my hand and leading me over to the middle of the booth where someone had graciously placed a mattress on the floor. Where had that even come from? Was it sanitary?

I kicked off my shoes, following Ben’s actions and took off my clothes. Once the two of us were completely nude, we became Adam and Even in a recording studio. 

Like we had discussed prior to this, I began first by getting down to my knees as Ben stood in front of me. I took his cock, which was in its flaccid state, into my hands. I definitely had to fix that.

I brought him in his entirety into my mouth. It was already a little difficult to put all of him in now; it would be even more difficult later. 

Within a minute, he was hard and at his full length. Ben was big and that was a fact, but in the movie scene, the female character was supposed to be “face fucked” as Ben had explained. To my nervous reaction, he had told me that I didn’t have to do that, but I decided to join in on the “authenticity.” After all, something about this experience was starting to make things quite interesting to me in an exciting way. 

Without warning, I pushed my head forward, bringing him all the way in. I could feel him at the back of my throat, maybe even further. This was something that I was doing for the very first time and surprisingly, I liked it. Giving Ben pleasure and seeing him so out of control like that turned me on. 

Ben, on the other hand, let out a grunt, but he still seemed hesitant. I knew he was concerned that he would hurt me. To encourage him and to stop him from worrying, I brought my hand up to his and led it over to the back of my head. Getting the message that I was okay, he used his hands to gather my hair into a ponytail and led my mouth over his cock. 

The only sounds that could be heard were Ben’s moans and the wet sounds coming from the combination of my mouth and his cock. When he pushed a little too deep, I gagged out of reflex and he immediately pulled out. I gasped, trying to catch my breath and he lifted me up on my feet to give me a kiss on my mouth, silently telling me that he was sorry. 

I shook my head and kissed him more fiercely to tell him without using actual words that I was really fine. I placed myself onto the mattress, laying on my back and Ben quickly joined me. 

His lips found my neck before teasingly moving down my body, lingering over my breasts for a moment. He dove in, taking my right nipple into his mouth. He sucked tightly before letting it go with a _pop_. He didn’t bother giving the other side the same attention, but that was fine because all of a sudden, I was in heaven. 

I cried out noisily—which was so unlike me when I was usually in bed—as he pressed his mouth to my slit, sucking on it as if it were the tastiest melted candy that he had to eat till the last drop. I fought the urge to call out his name since he wasn’t going to be called Ben in the movie. His tongue flicked up and down my parted lips, and the whole experience became too intense for me. 

I couldn’t take it anymore and began to subconsciously shy away from him, but Ben firmly grabbed my legs and kept them apart. My moans turned into loud sobs of desperation and Ben stopped the foreplay before I could feel myself go over. 

“Not yet,” he said in his throaty voice and my head fell back onto the mattress in frustration. 

“Great, guys. Let’s move on to the sex. Any position is fine,” the editor said. “Just make sure it’s rough.”

“Yeah, got it,” Ben answered before giving me a smirk. “Shall we continue?”

“Yes,” I breathed out, my head fuzzy.

When he finally pushed inside me, I was never more ready to take him in. He drove mercilessly into me with my right leg hanging over his shoulder. I whined when he slowed down, giving me three long strokes. He stopped to adjust us, pulling my other leg over his shoulder too and all of a sudden, he returned to his fast paced thrusting. 

His hands gripped my arms, forcing me to go limp and get fucked like a rag doll. The action drove him deeper inside of me each time he pushed and eventually he leaned forward, causing my knees to gather at my chest and I could see his abs tightening while he fucked me hard.

I saw his green eyes concentrating on me before my eyes rolled back in pleasure. “Oh my God. Yes,” I screamed as he suddenly used his thumb to press hard against my clit in a circular motion. I couldn’t take it anymore, I realized as I felt myself clenching around him. I was coming. 

Ben let out a groan as he continued thrusting into me and when he finally came, I shivered in ecstasy. When he pulled out, he moved over, and collapsed beside me. I was left to stare at the ceiling, panting furiously.

Turning onto my side, I pushed Ben’s silky blonde hair out of his face. His milky skin was a little red from the physical work and our bodies were covered in sweat together. 

Feeling his cum dripping out of me, I suddenly wondered if this mattress had random semen all over it. Before I could comment on that, we heard the editor’s voice again. He sounded spent.

“Okay, we’re done guys. Really... Well done.”

Ben and I exchanged knowing looks. He had definitely masturbated to our sounds. 

Ben leaned in to give me a tender kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Oh, Ben. That was mind-blowing.”

"Should we do it again?" he teased.

"You know it."


End file.
